Never stop loving her
by NickyCatherineStokes2442
Summary: Nick hears someone singing his favorite song in the locker room, but he doesn't realize that she is the person that he has fallen head over heels for. These are the categories that I could not put in the actual category part, Family, Crime, Humor, and last but not least, Hurt/Comfort.
1. Remember When

Nick had someone on his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about her. He was on his way to the locker room when he nearly collided with Sara Sidle. She could tell just by the smile on his face that he had the hots for someone. He apologized and kept walking. He turned into the locker room and heard a voice singing his favorite song, Remember When by Alan Jackson. The voice was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. He started to sing along with her. Catherine Willows was in the locker room hiding in the nook between Nick's locker and the dayshift's lockers singing her best friend's favorite song, Remember When by Alan Jackson when somebody came in and started to sing with her, it was a man's voice, it was a very husky voice and it had a hint of southern twang. She instantly knew who the voice belonged to. She sighed and bit her lip with a smile. Nick walked over to his locker and found his mystery singer smiling at him. He smiled his sweet Texas sized smile and she felt her heart flutter. He spoke breathily "Cath, that was beautiful! Your voice is amazing." She bit her lip and smiled and it was obvious to him she had the hots for him that he had for her. He moved closer to her and cupped her face in his hands and his hands moved to her waist and they came together in a hug. Once they came apart she smiled at him. Nick reminded her that they were at work. At that moment both of their pagers beeped. They ended up with a 419 in Henderson. After they were both in the car he looked over at her and couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. Nick sadly pulled away and got back on the road. They pulled up to the scene and parked. Grabbing their kits they got out of the Denali and headed towards Detective Jim Brass. Jim relayed the details to the two CSIs. They walked in and surveyed the scene in front of them. A young woman of about 28 years laid on her back in a pool of her own blood. From the look of things the probable cause of death is 15 stab wounds to the chest and abdomen. They processed and took the evidence back to the lab. They went down to the morgue to get their COD from Doc Robbins. "Your COD is asphyxiation due to a punctured lung." reported Doc Robbins. They had found an unknown substance on the victim's cheek and had Hodges run it. They were able to get DNA from under her finger nails so they had Greg run a tox report on the victim's blood. They went to see Hodges and to their surprise the unkown substance was mucous, and it was a match to the DNA they had gotten from under her finger nails. The fiber they had found was from a rug that hadn't been manufactured since 2000. Catherine looked at Nick and said "So we need to find a rug shop that sells these rugs." Hodges responded "But wait there's more!" "The rug came from Dawn's Home Furnishings , they only sell a specific brand of rug, the same brand as your rug." "I have narrowed your search down to three houses." "Here's your print out." The first address was 156 Gingham Street Las Vegas Nevada 89018. Armed with a warrant Catherine and Nick approached the house. They knocked on the door . A woman who looked to be 30 years answered the door. She was also very pregnant. "Hello I'm Caisen Matthews, how can I help you?" Cath spoke " Hello Caisen I'm Catherine Willows and this is Nick Stokes of the Las Vegas Crime Lab we have a warrant for your rug." She nodded "I am unable to drive and I would greatly appreciate it if you could bring it back to my house." Catherine smiled "Of course. When are you due?" "My due date is June 24th but of course since it's the 18th I am due any day now." Catherine questioned "Caisen are you married or are you single?" She lowered her head "I am single." Catherine put a hand on her shoulder, "I understand completely, I was basically a single mother due to my husband never being around to help out. Although I had Nicky at my side before, during, and after my pregnancy." She pointed at Nicky. "You need anything at all call one of us here's our card." She whimpered and Catherine's eyes widened. "Catherine, I think she could use some help right about now." She gave Nick a look and he picked her up and put her in the passengers seat of his Denali. Catherine sat in the back seat and coached the mother to be. As soon as they got to the hospital Nick pulled into the first available parking spot he found. He scooped Caisen up and carried her inside. As soon as they walked in the door a nurse was ready with a wheel chair. Nick could of kissed her, but he didn't. Catherine held her hand and stayed right next to her offering Caisen the moral support that Nick offered her when she gave birth to Lindsey, during Caisen's delivery. Two hours and lots of labor pains later Nicholas George Matthews was brought into the world. Catherine rushed out of the delivery room when Nicholas was handed to Caisen. "Nicky! Guess what she named him?" Nick surprisedly asked "What?" "Nicholas George Matthews! She named him after you Nicky!" With wide eyes he watched as Mom and baby were taken to a room in the maternity ward. Catherine was so happy that she ran over to Nick and pressed her body to his hugged him.

_ **I am working on chapter two and I intend to continue this story to at least 10 chapters. I promise I will update asap!**


	2. I love you

This chapter is my shorty.

They pulled apart and Catherine couldn't help but stare into his chocolatey brown eyes. She knew where she wanted to be for the rest of her life, right here in Nick's arms. They went and congratulated Caisen and headed to the second house. He knocked and yelled "LVPD open up!"and when the door didn't open Nick called for back up and drew his gun along with Catherine and kicked down the door. They stood at the door horror struck at the sight that laid there before them. Catherine held on to Nick and he radioed back "We have a 419! Requesting backup immediately! I repeat requesting backup immediately!" With a sigh he holstered his gun and Catherine followed suit. He whispered in her ear "Catherine, we need to go get our kits, babe. I got you, it's ok, it's ok, Cath, Oh Honey come here." He wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her while she cried. He could feel the sobs racking her tiny body. He traced circles on her back, soothing her. She hiccupped and wiped her eyes. He popped a kiss on the top of her head. He handed her a pair of gloves from her kit. He heard her take a big breath and let it out again. He nodded and they walked toward David who was waiting for them by the body they had just discovered. "Whatta ya got for us Dave?" He asked. "I found an ID, she is 26 year old Eve Lesden. Her liver temp is 68.7. She has been dead for at least a day." Nick shouted "Oh hell no! Cath, her rug is gone." "You've got to be kidding!" exclaimed Catherine. "Nope, not kidding at all." Nick sighed.

 **I will be updating as soon as I can. Sorry for any delays.**


	3. I'm yours

They decided to check the third house out, but came back empty handed. They drove back to the lab feeling distraught. When they got there Nick went to Catherine's office with her and put his kit in her office. They went to their lockers and got their stuff out. Suddenly Catherine had to go to the bathroom so Nick took her stuff for her and waited. He stood there daydreaming about Catherine and how beautiful she was, when all of a sudden gun shots rang out, followed by a scream that brought him out of his daydream. He carefully, but quickly sat their stuff down and ran to the bathroom to check on her. When he walked in more gunshots rang out, he unholstered his gun and saw the gun man pointing the gun in his hands at Catherine who was laying on the floor with blood pooling around her, ready to deliver the kill shot. He aimed and pulled the trigger. The man fell to the floor dead. He ran over to his best friend who lay on the floor dying. He applied pressure to the wound when he heard footsteps and shouted for help. Gil Grissom, Jim Brass, Sara Sidle, Greg Sanders, and Warrick Brown rushed in the bathroom. When they got there Jim went straight into boss mode. "Warrick, go get Doc and Gil call for an ambulance. Sara you help Nick apply pressure to the wound while I go figure out who she gave medical power of attorney to." Nick spoke up "Jim, you don't have to leave the room to find out who she gave medical power of attorney to, because you're looking at him." "Nicky, she gave you medical power of attorney?" "Yeah, I'm, believe it or not, the one person she trusts the most." "Alright Nick, you know that means you have to be by her side at all times to support her and possibly make life or death decisions right?" "Yes I know that." "I got here as soon as I could!" Doc came in saying. "What can you do for her Doc?" "Nick I'm afraid I can't do anything because the paramedics are here." "Who is going in the ambulance with her?" " I am Gris." "Alright Nicky, we will see you there." He hopped into the ambulance next to her and held her hand. Tears were freely flowing now. He knew he had to be strong for her and Lindsey though. "Oh God, Lindsey, I gotta call Lindsey!" "Nicky..." "Cath you gotta be still." "Nicky, where am I?" "In an ambulance." Suddenly her eyes fluttered closed. Before he knew it they were at the hospital and in the operating room. By law he was permitted to stay with her during the surgery. He held her hand through the surgery and prayed. He knew the only thing in the world that mattered to him at the moment was her. He loved her, but she didn't know that. He took the booties, gown, cap, and mask off and they took her cap off. They then took them to room 244. After he sat down next to her in her bed, he kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her waist being careful not to jostle her shoulder and closed his eyes eventually succumbing to sleep. When Catherine woke up she realized she was not at home, she wasn't in her bed, and she wasn't alone. She turned her head to look at the person next to her and a sharp pain in her shoulder caused her to cry out waking the person lying next to her in the bed. Nick awoke when he heard Catherine's cries. He propped himself up on his right elbow raised his head over her good shoulder and gently placed a palm on the side of her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. She rolled on her back and Nick noticed how she was grimacing from the pain. He removed his hand from her face and grabbed her right hand. She tried to muster a smile. He looked down at her with a loving look in his eyes, she noticed his tear stained face and put her right hand on the side of his face rubbing his cheek with her thumb. "Why were you crying Nicky?" "I thought I had lost you Catherine." "Nicky it'll take a lot more than being shot in the shoulder to get rid of me." He chuckled. "Ah hell! I forgot to call Lindsey!"


	4. I'm Coming Home

"Nicky it's fine." "No it's not, your daughter probably thinks you're dead and it's all my fault." "Nicky calm down I don't want you to have a panic attack. Breathe Nicky, breathe." "Sorry Cath, I'm going to call Lindsey and let her know you are alive and well." "No need to do that Nicky, I drove over to Cath's house last night and picked her up. She stayed the night with me at my house." " 'Rick I can't thank you enough man!" " Don't worry bro, it was no problem." "Thanks Warrick." "Anytime Cath." "How are you feeling?" "I'm okay except for the bullet hole in my shoulder. They fixed me up though." "Well Tina said to tell you she hopes you get better soon. You have another visitor though so I am going to get out of your hair." "See you Warrick!" "Mom, I'm so glad you're okay. I was afraid you were dead, but when Warrick pulled up at the house, I knew something was wrong and I was more afraid of not having you anymore than anything else in my life! I need you mom. I love you so much." "Hey baby, I'm not dead and you will always have me whether you like it or not. I love you so so so much and don't ever forget that. You and I both know Nicky would take good care of you if something were to ever happen to me. I know he would because he loves you probably just as much as I do." "What, I don't get credit for saving your life?" "You saved my life?" "You don't remember what happened?" "I remember being in the bathroom and getting shot and falling on the floor and screaming. I don't remember anything after that." "I ran in when I heard you scream and shot the gunman before he could kill you. I got someone's attention and everyone came running and I held pressure on your wound. I kept you from bleeding out. I rode in the ambulance with you and sat next to you during your surgery. I held your hand for three hours straight. Catherine, I will always protect you. You're my best friend." She smiled through the pain. He leant over and carefully wrapped her up in a hug. "Are you going to take care of me when I get outta here?" "Of course." Lindsey smiled at the interaction between Nick and her mother. She decided she would give them some time alone. Lindsey went to the cafeteria while Nick told Catherine of their living arrangements and when she could go back to work. Nick noticed tears silently sliding down her cheek and that worried him. "What's the matter Cath?" "Nothing." "You're crying." "It's just, I feel like I'm a burden to you." "You could never be a burden." "You could be out with Greg and Warrick or at home with Sam, but you chose to stay here with me." "Why are you crying?" "That shows me that you won't leave me." At that moment a nurse came in and administered her pain meds and another nurse brought her breakfast. Lindsey got back with breakfast for herself and Nick. Nick nearly inhaled it he ate it so fast. "Nicky when do I get out of here?" "Tomorrow." "Thank God!" "You can't go back to work until the week after next." "Uggh." "I'll be taking care of you, so you'll be just fine." She smiled. "I'll be taking you home and making sure you stay there and making sure you're resting."


	5. Home at last

Catherine was currently in Nick's black Jeep on her way to Nick's house . She had just been discharged from the hospital and couldn't wait to get to Nick's house. Nick was happy for her because she was happy. Lindsey took over his guest bedroom for the time being. He helped her inside and to his bed. He took her flip flops off and put them away before removing her clothes and helping her into the shower. Lindsey groaned and sprinted to her room. Nick washed her hair and body being careful not to get soap or water on her bandages. Just to be safe, he covered it with plastic wrap and a plastic bag. After he had finished doing that, she turned around and threw her arms around his neck before smashing her lips onto his. She traced his bottom lip line and he let his mouth open. She slipped her tongue into his mouth while she was kissing him and their tongues dueled for control. His hands found her firm ass and squeezed gently causing her to moan. He continued kneading her butt until she pulled away. "We better get out before one of us slips and ends up in the hospital again." "Mmkay." He stepped out and grabbed her towel and wrapped her up in it before carrying her to his bed. He toweled himself off and crawled on the bed over the top of her. Kissing her again and continuing what they had started in the shower. He broke the kiss before lowering his head to her breasts and taking one nipple in his mouth while rubbing the other between his thumb and forefinger. She was moaning loudly. He stopped what he was doing and pushed her farther onto the bed and pushed her legs apart. He gave her his signature shit eating grin before devouring her. She held his head in place while she was moaning and shaking from the pleasure. He stopped making her groan and smack him playfully. He crawled back up so he was face to face with her and guided himself into her. She moaned loudly and squealed. After about 7 minutes they were both at the edge. She went over and her walls tightened around him causing him to come, releasing himself inside her. He pulled out and rolled over onto his back before pulling the covers up over them. She sat up and pressed her lips to his softly before running her hand and fingers through his hair once before curling up in his arms and falling asleep. Lindsey sat in her room the whole time listening to everything until she was unable to bear the noise any longer. She called her boyfriend who came and picked her up and took her to his place. She made sure to leave a note for her mother before she left.


End file.
